Amor en tiempos dificiles
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Sin saber realmente como, se enamoraron dos seres que aparentemente no tenían nada en común, el era su amo y ella solamente su esclava. En el transcurso de esta travesía de amor descubrirán que en realidad no son tan diferentes como pensaban. SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con otro extraño fic, pretendía hacer un one shot pero no soy buena escribiendo historias de un solo capitulo. Estaba escribiendo un capitulo de otro de mis fics y sencillamente no me salia como esperaba, lo borre mas de tres veces y aun no lo comenzado de nuevo. Este fic tiene una leve inspiración en otro que lei (en realidad no se de que mas va la historia puesto que leí solo un capitulo y tiene mas de treinta, es que sencillamente no me llaman mucho la atención fics que no sean de personajes de Naruto), también encontraran similitudes con X Men, pero no se preocupen ya se alejara del tema, solo son algunas cosas, sera de romance pero por la trama inevitablemente sera de acción también aunque no se que tan buena -o mala – soy en ello. Por cierto aun no me decido si sera Sasuhina o Itahina, agradecería su opinión. Uff como que ya aburro con tanta palabrería inutil, pero ya, a leer.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER I

DIFERENTES

Nadie sabe en que momento de la historia sucedió ni como un suceso como ese llegó a trastornar el mundo entero. Vivían en una época que si bien no era la cúspide de la sociedad tecnológica también era cierto que era una época de transición de una era moderna a una mas avanzada.

Una poderosa empresa farmacéutica que distribuía sus productos a nivel mundial desarrollo lo que en ese momento era una cura milagrosa para cualquier tipo de enfermedad. En un principio fue todo un éxito, en todos los países del mundo no se hablaba mas que de la cura milagrosa de las farmacias Kumo, pero lo que ocurrió luego era algo que nadie se esperaba.

Los descendientes de las personas que consumieron la cura milagros desarrollaron diferentes tipos de mutaciones que iban desde los mas drásticos cambios en su apariencia hasta los mas sutiles. Muchas personas nacieron con aspectos que rayaban lo bestial, presentando aspectos físicos irreales como criaturas sacadas de cuentos imaginarios, piel verdosa o corrugada, ojos de serpiente, personas con alas o con poderes místicos que pudieran ser usados tanto para el bien como para el mal. Otros tantos presentaban un aspecto en apariencia humana pero que poseían grandes cualidades como mover objetos con solo pensarlo o controlar la mente de las personas.

Aproximadamente hace 75 años salio a luz publica los primeros seres que serian denominados fenómenos o como fue manejado oficialmente por las autoridades y científicos "mutantes". Es sabido que el hombre teme a lo desconocido y de inmediato es catalogado como peligroso, por ese motivo de inmediato comenzó una especie de guerra cuyo factor principal ha sido la ignorancia y el temor, unos por deshacerse de lo desconocido y otros por defenderse de los primeros.

Una mutación en el sistema del cuerpo humano no les hace merecedores de ser llamados monstruos o seres antinaturales, solamente son personas cuyo código genético ha sido alterado por circunstancias externas, pero eso no los hacia a ellos menos humanos puesto que lloran, ríen se asustan, sienten pánico, amor...

Generalmente cuando nos sentimos atacados respondemos con la misma agresión y eso es lo que ha llevado al enfrentamiento entre mutantes y humanos.

Grupos de insurgentes han atacado desde ambos bandos llevando a los humanos a crear armas y artefactos que les permita contrarrestar el poder de los mutantes. Hacia ya veinte años que había estallado definitivamente la guerra entre ambos bandos, el doctor Kabuto Yakushi desarrolló un artefacto en forma de collarín cuya única función era la de suprimir el poder mutante y usarlos a su conveniencia.

Bien dicen que los humanos son los únicos seres que se atacan entre ellos sin tener un motivo especifico, simplemente por la satisfacción de pasiones personales, esta vez esas acciones eran dirigidas hacia los mutantes quienes por cualquier medio se defendían de los ataques de los que se supone deberían entender su situación y aceptarlos tal como eran, pero no era así, dando paso a diferentes lideres, unos mas extremistas que otros, algunos lideres opinaban establecerse en alguna isla o bosque alejado de los humanos y otros sencillamente buscaban el exterminio de los humanos para poder subsistir. Aunque esto ultimo se vio entorpecido por la ingeniosa invención de Kabuto.

Desde el momento que se dio a conocer al mundo la invención del mencionado doctor se ha encarnizado una cacería constante contra los mutantes convirtiéndolos en meras armas de lucha o en el caso de las mujeres con apariencia mas humana y deseable ante los ojos del hombre simples esclavas para la satisfacción de sus instintos primarios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los ojos del mundo la isla no existía ya que sus poderes mutantes de camuflaje le impedían a los demás encontrarlos o ubicarlos en mapa o radar.

El líder de ese asentamiento mutante Hiashi Hyuuga estaba convencido que lo mejor para ellos como nueva especie era comenzar una nueva vida, apartados de los humanos, así se lo habían inculcado sus padres y cuando se hizo líder de todo su clan decidió seguir el legado de sus progenitores.

La familia Hyuuga posee una extraña mutación que se hace notable a través de sus blanquecinos ojos, estos tienen una extraña habilidad denominada por los primeros portadores del gen "Byakugan" cuyo significado se entiende como ojo blanco, un Hyuuga al concentrar energía esta se extiende hasta sus ojos resaltándoles las venas alrededor de las mismas permitiéndoles una visión de extraordinaria magnitud, pero eso no es todo, también les permiten nublar la vista al enemigo, es decir camuflarse e impedir ser detectados.

Un avaro hombre con sed de poder en alguna oportunidad se hizo con el espécimen de un Hyuuga pero lo sometió a tan atroces experimentos que terminaron arrebatándoles la vida, pero por boca del mismo ojiperla, los descendientes directos del primer portador del Byakugan eran de sangre pura, por lo tanto mas resistentes. Desde ese momento se ha propuesto cazar y obtener el Byakugan, tarea que se le ha hecho imposible puesto que los de ojo de luna se mantiene ocultos en una isla que hasta ahora no habían podido detectar, pero ya casi, muy pronto ese ser malvado se saldría con la suya y los pobres inocentes sufrirán las consecuencias de la avaricia y maldad de ese despreciable ser.

Desde antes que estallara la guerra entre mutantes y humanos los Hyuuga ya se habían hecho de ese lugar que los mantendría a salvo de los problemas del resto del mundo. Hiashi siempre había sido un hombre severo, empecinado en que todos los miembros de la familia Hyuuga fueran extremadamente fuertes, tiene dos hermosas hijas de las cuales la mayor siempre había sido una decepción a sus ojos, mientras que la menor es su mismo reflejo, fría, manipuladora y arrogante, todo un espécimen de lo que siempre ha caracterizado a los Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga una hermosa jovencita de 17 años de lacio y largo cabello azulado, de hermosos ojos plateados con un sutilisimo toque purpura, en realidad casi imperceptible, siempre ha tenido una pésima autoestima y la actitud de su padre no la ayuda en nada, tenia solo seis años cuando su madre desapareció, su pequeña hermana Hanabi solo tenia un año de nacida.

Para cualquier pequeña de seis años la perdida de su madre supone un trauma difícil de superar, recuerda tristemente como caminaba en la playa junto a su madre y su hermanita cuando de repente se sintió un estruendo que sacudió la isla, la joven madre llevo a sus pequeñas niñas al medio de unas grandes rocas para ocultarlas con la instrucción que por nada del mundo salieran de su escondite. La pequeña Hinata estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en el mundo y su padre no estaba para protegerla, en un intento de callar su desbocado corazón escucho el desgarrador grito de su madre, por un momento el vital órgano en su pecho se detuvo, aferraba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Hanabi quien ni por enterada se daba cuenta de la situación, permaneció así lo que a su pequeño ser le pareció una eternidad, la encontró su primo mayor Neji, su tio Hizachi y su padre quienes inmediatamente las sacaron del refugio, cuando se dirigieron al lugar donde se suponía estaba la madre de la pequeñas solo encontraron mechones de cabello azulado y manchas de sangre que se había corrido un poco por el agua del mar, pero no lo suficiente para no identificar su inequívoco olor a sangre.

Hiashi se sintió helado, el siempre había sido un hombre frio y de aspecto regio frente a los demás pero con su su esposa e hijas era diferente, ellas eran lo que mas amaba, pero en ese momento no podía decir lo mismo, por lo menos no de su hija mayor, en ese momento la odiaba con todo su ser, no le importaba que llevara su propia sangre, solo era una escoria mas a la que odiaba, sino hubiera sido por su insistencia en ir a la playa su madre no la hubiese llevado y ahora mismo se encontrara con ellos en casa. Dejándose llevar por toda su rabia dirigió inmediatamente una mirada cargada de odio a su pequeña primogénita que le estremeció todo su ser, ella solo quería que su padre la abrasara, que le dijera que todo iría bien y encontrarían sana y salva a su madre, pero en lugar de eso solo recibió sonora bofetada que la lanzo al suelo dejándole el labio partido y su tersa y blanca piel amoratada por el golpe. Inmediatamente el imponente hombre tomo a su hija menor en brazos y se alejo dejándola en compañía de su hermano menor y sobrino quienes la consolaron mientras ella lloraba amargamente.

Otra mínima cosita uno de los Uchiha será abogado y otro genetista, aun no me decido ¿me ayudan? Gracias.


	2. Asalto

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER II

ASALTO

Gritos, sangre, cuerpos destrozados, hombres armados y con cara de pocos amigos era lo que podía distinguir el ojo blanco de Hinata.

No pudo haber sido mas de las dos de la madrugada, se encontraba dormida plácidamente en casa de su tío cuando de repente comenzaron a sonar todas las alarmas, inmediatamente su primo Neji entro en su habitación y la llevó a un escondite, ella sintió la misma angustia de cuando perdió a su madre, deseaba ser mas fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos pero nada podía hacer, su apariencia siempre había sido de una delicada princesa, por mas que entrenaba con su primo o con su tío Hizachi, incluso con su tío materno Ko todo era inútil, se cansaba con facilidad, no tenia suficiente fuerza física y su cuerpo siempre terminaba lleno de moretones, su padre bien siempre lo decía, no era mas que la decepción mas grande de su vida.

Observaba con horror como una vez dejados fuera de combate los Hyuuga la mayoría eran asesinados cruelmente, las mujeres eran llevadas a jaulas donde la apilaban sin importar el estado en que cayesen, su hermana ¡oh, su hermanita! Peleaba fieramente al lado de su padre, mientras que Neji defendía incesante su casa de los invasores, pero a medida que la batalla avanzaba mas y mas intrusos llegaban con los malditos artefactos que los dejaban inmediatamente fuera de combate, los que se resistían recibían una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los mandaba al mundo de la inconsciencia en acción de pocos segundos.

Quería moverse, ir a ayudar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba en shock, su cuerpo temblaba, las lagrimas bañaban al completo su níveo rostro y el sudor resbalaba por toda su anatomía haciendo que el fino camisón de seda se pegase a su cuerpo.

Salio de su letargo cuando con el horror mas grande que pudo experimentar luego de lo ocurrido a su madre, observaba como decenas de proyectiles de bala se estrellaban contra el cansado cuerpo de su padre quien arqueo su cuerpo para proteger del peligro a su mas grande orgullo, su hija Hanabi.

La peliazul salio de su escondite y como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su padre y su hermana, realmente no sabia de donde sacó todas esas fuerzas ni se detendría a averiguarlo, mientras esquivaba a los agresores en sus manos comenzó a formarse unas cabezas de leones hechos de pura energía y por donde pasaba dejaba sin vida al desafortunado que osara siquiera rozar las extrañas cabezas.

Antes de llegar donde su padre la energía de sus manos iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer al completo, su cuerpo se hacia pesado pero aun así sacó fuerzas desde lo mas recóndito de sus ser para poder llegar a su destino.

Por la acción realizada anteriormente su Byakugan se desactivó y cuando llego donde se supone estaban tanto su padre como su hermanita, no sabia que había pasado, solo estaba el cadáver de su padre cubierto completamente de sangre, sus ojos en otrora blancos yacían ahora grises sin vida y abiertos como platos.

No le importó en esos momentos todas las cosas malas que le había hecho o dicho su padre solo se aferro al cadáver sin importarle llenarse de su sangre, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que su vista intentaba activar inútilmente su Byakugan para buscar a su hermana. En una fracción de segundo lo logró solo para ver como su hermana con el collarín colocado en su cuello junto a su primo en las mismas condiciones que la anterior eran abordados en un jet en compañía de un horrible hombre con la mitad del rostro vendados.

Realmente sentía que todo había perdido sentido en su vida, había escuchado horribles historias de mutantes que eran llevado prisioneros, no quería siquiera pensar que les podían hacer y lo peor de todo es que nada podría hacer al respecto. Como autómata se despego del cuerpo de su padre y se dirigió a la salida, sabia que aun había intrusos y esperaba que así como acabaron con la vida de tantos otros Hyuuga también hicieran lo mismo con ella, con la conmoción de los hechos había olvidado por completo que su tío Ko le había dicho en una oportunidad que las mujeres mutantes eran vendidas como esclavas.

Ya todas las mujeres de aspecto jovial y apetecible a la vista masculina habían sido llevadas fuera de la isla, por eso cuando vieron el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y la fina bata de seda de la joven Hyuuga sus hormonas se encendieron, pensaban que con ella se darían un banquete, ya los jefes se habían retirado y no había nadie que se los impidiese.

Uno de los imperiosos soldados se acercó peligrosamente a la joven que en cuanto vio esa mirada libidinosa hacia su cuerpo cubierto solamente con esa bata intentó alejarse recodando de pronto las palabras de su tío, nuevamente su cuerpo fue presa del pánico y cuando el sujeto la tomó por un brazo, asestó un golpe de juken en el cuello que lo desmayo. Los otros al ver esa acción de la chica aparentemente indefensa la rodearon y colocaron el collarín, solo por haber osado golpear a uno de ellos accionaron el efecto de la electricidad dejando el cuerpo de la joven temblando por los espasmos causados por el choque.

Tirada en el suelo con las manos fuertemente atadas a la espalda no podía hacer nada para detener las manos que descaradamente recorrían su anatomía sin ninguna delicadeza, intentaba que su cuerpo cayera en la inconsciencia pero sencillamente no ocurría, ojala nunca hubiese salido de su escondite, total nada podo hacer para ayudar a su padre y hermana.

En medio del toqueteo sin recato a la joven de orbes perladas se escucho el tono de advertencia de una mujer, los hombres inmediatamente dejaron a la joven y se retiraron un par de pasos.

La chica levanto un poco la mirada para observar a su ¿salvadora? Una mujer de cabello rojo, mirada fiera y piel tostada. Se acercó a la joven y exploro ella misma su cuerpo para confirmar la pureza de esta, ella podía ser mujer pero era ambiciosa y los mutantes solo eran fenómenos que no merecían una vida digna.

La que en su momento consideró su salvadora era peor incluso que esos hombres, ¿como podía una mujer tratar a otra así? Se preguntaba la de mirada perlada, esa pelirroja sin importarle estar frente a tantos hombres exploró su intimidad y observo su rostro sonriendo con malicia. "Es virgen, la llevare al mercado, seguro valdrá mucho, pero antes irá al instituto" palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza luego que la pelirroja de nombre Tayuya lo dijera. "¿instituto? ¿una escuela?" no claro que no, ello no podía tener tanta suerte, seguro era uno de esos horribles lugares donde sometían a las mujeres para luego ser vendidas como meros objetos.

Ya no tenia fuerzas ni para llorar, menos para intentar resistirse, sintió como la llevaron en peso hasta un lugar el cual no supo identificar puesto que por fin la inconsciencia la abrazaba luego de serle aplicado un somnífero por la fiera mujer. Ya no importaba nada, su vida estaba acabada, seguro terminaría en manos de un baboso, gordo, hediondo y asqueroso que haría con su joven cuerpo lo que le viniese en gana.


	3. La bienvenida al infierno

Hola, de nuevo estoy aquí con otro capitulo de esta loca historia, por favor, no me maten, este capitulo contiene violencia dirigida hacia los jóvenes Hyuuga, pero ya mejorará, no se preocupen. Ya en el próximo capitulo llegara el salvador de Hinata. Me disculpan si no me expreso bien pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de temática que trate violencia hacia alguien diferente.

CHAPTER III

La bienvenida al infierno

Había luchado salvajemente por salvar su hogar, su gente, su querida y frágil prima Hinata, pero de nada sirvió, ante sus atónitos ojos el cuerpo de su padre fue cosido a balas, tantas que ya ni su rostro podía ser reconocido, las mujeres jóvenes todas llevadas como salvajes bestias y todas las demás asesinadas como si su vida valiera menos que una asquerosa rata de alcantarilla.

Lucho y lucho hasta que su cuerpo se sintió agotado, por donde quiera que su ojo blanco veía solo observaba el horror, uno que nunca creyó posible, pero lo que mas le desconcertó fue haber visto la menuda figura de su prima salir de su escondite sabe Dios donde, estaba tan agotado que su Byakugan no identificaba nada mas de unos cien metros, luego nada, en verdad quería dirigirse donde Hinata pero sin esperárselo siquiera un nuevo grupo de esos sanguinarios ya lo habían rodeado, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar tanto, su enemigo aprovechó y le colocó la endemoniada gargantilla que no solo drenaba sus pocas fuerzas sino también le propinó una potente descarga capaz de eliminar a cualquier humano, pero el no era humano, era un mutante de la mejor clase, entre todos los mutantes, el clan Hyuuga se perfilaba como uno de los mas poderosos a pesar de saber muy poco de ellos. Lo ultimo que sus pálidos ojos observaron antes de perder el sentido fue un arrugado rostro humano cubierto hasta la mitad por vendas, luego de eso nada.

Su cuerpo dolía horrores, sentía el escozor de miles de agujas traspasando todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran como dos brasas ardiendo, era insoportable el dolor que experimentaba, como pudo abrió los ojos solo para percatarse que efectivamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo era real, su cuerpo como vino al mundo, desnudo, cubierto con infinidades de agujas y sus ojos aun mas, no solo eran agujas, en ese momento no sabia que le hacían a sus ojos, solo sentía tan tremendo dolor que aun siendo un hombre tan fuerte y valiente no pudo evitar gritar con el rostro deformado por tanto dolor, minuto a minuto era como estar en el infierno, había perdido la noción del tiempo, incluso su vista estaba tan nublada que solo veía sombras, en medio de su suplicio se preguntaba que pecado tan grande había cometido, por una fracción de segundo pensó en ya no seguir luchando, rendirse definitivamente y dejarse morir pero recordó a su querida y hermosa prima, bien se lo había dicho Ko, las jóvenes mutantes eran vendidas como esclavas, ella era hermosa y cualquier malnacido daría una fortuna por poseerla, pero como había jurado hace tanto tiempo la protegería, sobreviviría esta tortura y la buscaría y pobre del que la haya lastimado porque lo que en ese momento sentía seria nada comparado con lo que le haría.

Valiéndose de toda fuerza de voluntad y estando en plena juventud, el Hyuuga lucho arduamente por zafarse de las ataduras y agujas pero solo conseguía hacerse mas daño, los que llevaban a cabo lo que sea que le estaban haciendo estaban absortos, jamas se habían topado con un mutante que aun pasando lo que el castaño todavía tuviera fuerza para intentar resistirse. Definitivamente era un hermoso espécimen, solo doblaron la porción del extraño medicamento y el joven de mirada perlada perdió nuevamente el conocimiento.

Como una pesadilla se revivían los hechos en su mente, pero ya no sentía tanto dolor, de hecho sentía que su cuerpo flotaba y solo escuchaba el tenue grito proferido por una niña, tan lejano, tan distante pero persistente. Por mas que quería seguir sumergido en ese mundo de la inconsciencia alguna parte de su ser se lo impedía.

Luchando con el extremo cansancio abrió sus pesados parpados, pestañeo un par de veces hasta que pudo ver con nuevo horror como el cuerpo de su prima menor, prácticamente una niña era sometido al mismo tratamiento que el. Su corazón se partía en pedazos y su alma se llenaba de un incontrolable odio hacia los humanos, jamas en su vida había visto a Hanabi llorar, si hace algunas horas alguien le hubiese dicho que la fría Hyuuga menor lloraría desesperada llamando a su padre probablemente se habría reído en su cara o lo hubiese golpeado, pero ahí estaba la pequeña, cubierta de agujas, cada centímetro de su piel era atravesado por una mortal aguja que trasportaba a su cuerpo una extraña sustancia y sus ojos en otrora blancos ahora yacían violetas producto de la extraña sustancia que le introducían, nuevamente quiso luchar pero fue inmovilizado por el gran choque eléctrico, pero como que se llamaba Neji Hyuuga se recuperaría, rescataría su prima pequeña, destrozaría esos infames humanos y buscaría a su querida Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Había sido una pesadilla? No, claro que no, su suerte no era tan buena, tenia pánico de abrir sus ojos y descubrir la terrible realidad de su situación. Aun retumbaban esas palabras proferidas por la pelirroja ¿en verdad se rendiría así nada mas? ¿seguiría comportándose como la tonta niña que por todo llora? ¿se resignaría a vivir el resto de su vida como esclava?, no no y no, ella es Hinata Hyuuga, por muy débil que fuera su cuerpo ella lucharía, no importaba si fuera derrotada nuevamente por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de haber caído luchando y no como una cobarde. ¿Pero como hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba fuertemente atado? No podía simplemente cometer la estupidez de intentar zafarse cuando había tantas personas su alrededor, aun no había abierto los ojos, pero podía sentir su presencia, sabia que la sádica pelirroja que se autoproclamó su dueña estaba ahí, de momento se comportaría como una sumisa cautiva pero a la menor oportunidad intentaría su jugada.

Cuando finalmente descendieron del transporte, los soldados se dispusieron a desatarla un poco, ya no estaba ni la malvada mujer ni los demás soldados, solo estaban dos jóvenes, ella sabia que estaban entrenados, pero era ahora o nunca, en cuando sintió el afloje en sus ataduras, utilizo rápidamente una técnica de paralización del enemigo a través del golpeteo de sus nervios. Salio corriendo despavoridamente sola para sentir como nuevamente su cuerpo era victima de los espasmos producidos por un choque eléctrico. Inmediatamente fue levantada por dos grandes y musculosos soldados quienes la llevaron donde estaba Tayuya, esta la observó un momento y le propinó tremendo golpe en su rostro que le partió el labio, la tomo fuertemente por su mandíbula y le advirtió que solo era el inicio de su castigo, ya aprendería en el instituto a comportarse como lo que era, un simple objeto que le serviría los humanos el resto de su misera existencia.

Solo llegar al "instituto" sus grandes ojos de luna se abrieron como platos, la fachada era espantosa, como de una tétrica cárcel de película de terror, una terrible sensación en la boca del estomago le provocaban tantas nauseas que no creía seguir soportándolo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e intento inútilmente zafarse de sus captores.

Casi a rastras fue llevada a un lugar que parecía un establo aunque mucho mas feo y asqueroso, el olor que desprendía ese lugar le hacían querer salir los intestinos por la boca, aun llevaba la fina bata de seda cubierta con la sangre de su padre, inmediatamente después de desprenderla de su cuerpo fue colgada de unas cadenas que caían desde el techo manteniéndola con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los pies en puntilla para poder obtener un poco de soporte, de no ser por el horror que estaba sintiendo se moriría de vergüenza, su mente estaba perdida, no sollozaba pero sabia que su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, de nada serviría pedir clemencia, estaba a merced de esos monstruos.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió como un potente chorro de agua helada se estrellaba inclemente sobre su delicado cuerpo, gritaba mientras sentía que cientos de agujas se enterraban en su blanca piel, cuando el "baño terminó su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina y aun así la dejaron colgada mientras se secaba con la brisa que se colaba en el lugar.

Luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo fue descolgada del lugar cayendo de bruces al duro suelo, hubiese permanecido en esta posición de no ser por el potente latigazo que cruzó inclemente su espalda, como un resorte se levantó sintiendo como su espalda era consumida por el fuego.

En medio de algunos latigazos que lamían su piel la joven de mirada perlada fue conducida a una fila compuesta de jóvenes mutantes de diferentes especies, habían como ella en los que la mutación era apenas evidente, mientras que las otras tenían orejas de animales, esponjosas colas, sus pieles eran de colores extraños y sus ojos de felinos. Todas en la misma condición que ella, sin una prenda encima, estaban alineadas cual militares con la vista baja, en lo poco que pudo observar antes de asumir la misma posición que las demás ,es que a pesar de su condición, todas eran muy jóvenes y portaban el distintivo rastro de ser apetecibles a la vista de cualquier macho, ya fuera mutante o hombre.

Una vez mas su cuerpo fue sometido al escrutinio por parte de esos malnacidos que se hacían llamar medicos. Pudiera jurar que toquetearon su cuerpo mucho mas de lo normal, ¿pero como saberlo? Ella jamas había acudido a un medico, nunca se había visto desnuda ante cualquier hombre y mucho menos había sido tocada, definitivamente esto era peor que una pesadilla.

Pero como bien se lo había dicho Tayuya, lo anterior solo era el inicio de su calvario, porque una vez terminada la revisión a todas, fue conducida a una fría y oscura mazmorra en el sótano en el que fue atada y azotada nuevamente, esto por ordenes de Tayuya quien había ordenado un castigo por su anterior rebelión. Al ser mutantes, su piel sanaba mas rápido y sin quedar cicatrices notables, por lo que los sádicos entrenadores se ensañaron con ella y fue castigada hasta desfallecer luego de gritar y llorar desesperadamente.

Tres largos años en ese infierno, poco a poco su voluntad fue quebrada, ya no era esa joven de aspecto tímido que en otrora intento huir en mas de una oportunidad, incesantes y terribles castigos rompieron su alma, ya solo era un caparazón vació que obedecía ordenes en automático, no importaba de quien o que orden se le diese, así fue condicionado su cuerpo. Esa era la nueva Hinata, una simple esclava que estaba lista para ser expuesta en el mercado para su posterior venta. ¿o acaso todo era una simple fachada?...

Díganme que les parece el capitulo y las expectativas para el próximo.


	4. Lo que el viento se llevó

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, quiero aclararles por si tiene dudas, este fic no es ItaHinaSasu, es 100% SasuHina. La razón del nombre de Itachi entre los protagonistas es porque el tiene un papel muy importante que jugar en la historia.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER IV

LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVÓ

Hay lugares que de solo imaginarlos ya nos enferman, sitios donde el humano saca sus peores instintos, donde vuelven a ser salvajes cavernícolas que solo piensan en ellos mismos, bárbaros con el único sentido del poder y la lucha, asiera ese lugar al que por desgracia debía asistir.

El ambiente era pesado, la respiración se le entrecortaba de solo pensar en las atrocidades cometidas en ese lugar, él pudiera no ser una persona cálida o muy expresiva con sus sentimientos, pero lo que pasaba ahí rebasaba los limites de la imaginación.

Mujeres, casi niñas eran exhibidas y toqueteadas sin pudor alguno por quienes se hacían llamar sus dueños, las pobres mujeres mutantes cuyo físico fuera atractivo de alguna manera ella llevadas cual animales a ese lugar, "el mercado", unas cuantas eran llevadas al "instituto", lugar donde las entrenaban, o mejor dicho las condicionaban para ser simples objetos a la espera de cumplir ordenes, pero la mayoría eran llevadas recién capturadas, muchos de los malnacidos que se prestaban al macabro juego de jugar con una vida ajena preferían domar ellos mismos su adquisición.

Ese estúpido hombre tenia que citarlo precisamente en ese asqueroso lugar, pero no tenia opción, necesitaba saber de su hermano, hacia ya varios años que no tenia idea de lo que ha sido su vida, sus padres y él mismo han sufrido su ausencia, sin siquiera saber si esta con vida o si vive bajo un techo, abrigándose del frio, nada, era como si a su hermano mayor se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, largos años de investigación sin arrojar resultado alguno, ni bueno ni malo, pero un dia sucedió, un hombre llamo a su oficina asegurando saber el paradero de su hermano, pero tendría que ir a su encuentro al mercado de mutantes, los vellos de su espalda se erizaron de solo imaginar tener que ir a ese lugar pero su hermano valía la pena, no confiaba en la palabra de ese desconocido pero no perdía nada con intentar obtener aunque sea una pequeña pista del destino de su hermano.

El era un respetado abogado que se conocía por luchar por los derechos de los mutantes, en muchas oportunidades presento ante la corte de derechos humanos un amparo que le permitiría a los mutantes llevar una vida digna y cada uno de los casos fue desechado, es que eso insurrectos agresivos no hacían mas que añadir mas mala fama al resto de los pacíficos e indefensos mutantes, en varias oportunidades se sentía tentado a renunciar a su propósito, pero el recuerdo de la generosidad de su hermano le impedían rendirse, así le llevara el resto de su vida conseguiría que el gobierno por lo menos de su país le otorgara libertad a los mutantes, por lo menos la oportunidad de elegir una vida digna sin ser atropellados o perseguidos por los humanos.

La pasión por este ideal se lo debe completamente a su hermano, recuerda como Itachi ayudo valientemente a un mutante a huir de un grupo de soldados que pretendían encarcelarlo, o hacerle algo peor, en ese entonces solo era un niño, un pequeño de casi nueve años quien pensaba que el mundo estaba hecho de caramelos y rosas, pero ese dia comprendió la sucia realidad que se vivía en el mundo, este era cruel , inmisericorde con los que son diferentes, un grupo de cinco soldados armados acorralaba aun joven no mayor de quince años, pero su piel presentaba una coloración azulina y su rostro asemejaba un tiburón, su hermano de catorce años quien siempre había sido experto luchador de artes marciales le salvo, dejando fuera de combate a los agresores, pero luego ocurrió algo de lo que no puede acordarse, por mas que su mente ha luchado por recordar ese momento crucial en la vida de su hermano, no ha podido, muchas veces en sus sueños veía como las oscuras orbes de su hermano se coloreaban de escarlata, pero todo era producto de sus sueños ¿o no?. Total, esa fue la ultima vez que supo de su hermano, luego que su hermano salvara a ese joven, todo para Sasuke era confuso, sabia que algo mas paso pero le era imposible recordarlo, luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo despertó en la comodidad de su habitación y una pequeña nota de despedida de su hermano descansaba en la mesa al lado de la pequeña lampara verde que adornaba la habitación del menor.

Un simple "tengo que irme Sasuke, espero algún dia puedas perdonarme, tal vez nos encontremos luego" era todo lo que conformaba la despedida de la persona que mas admiraba, su modelo a seguir.

Su madre lloró durante días y el semblante de su padre se oscureció, parecía cubierto por una estela oscura haciendo de Fugaku Uchiha un fantasma de lo que solía ser antes, su primo mayor Shisui también se deprimió mucho, este casi era mayor de edad y de inmediato emprendió la búsqueda del genio Uchiha, pero nada de lo que hizo dio resultado alguno, bien sabia el mayor que cuando Itachi decidía algo, nadie lograba hacerle cambiar de opinión, solo esperaba que su primo, a quien quería como un hermano menor estuviese bien, y lo que sea que estaba haciendo lo lograra sin ningún contratiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora si que estaba molesto, ese hombre lo sita en ese asqueroso lugar y lleva mas de una hora esperando y nada que aparece, una de las cosas que mas detestaba Sasuke Uchiha era esperar, definitivamente, estaba mas que dispuesto a matar a ese hombre si es que algún dia se enteraba quien era, al ser él una importante figura publica en busca de los derechos de los mutantes, no podía presentarse en un lugar como ese como si fuera la corte, o su oficina, llevaba un antifaz que le cubría casi la totalidad de su rostro y un abrigo negro con capucha, de esa manera resguardaba su identidad, llevaba casi todo el tiempo ahí recostado de una pared, apartado de cualquier actividad llevada a cabo por los cerdos que se hacían llamar humanos contra las jóvenes mutantes, ya estaba cansado, así que decidió dar un paseo, dentro de lo que cabe en un sitio como ese.

Caminaba distraídamente sin prestar atención a nada en realidad, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con unas orbes como las suyas que le observaban desde una considerable distancia, se disponía a encontrarse con el cuando una mujer de cabello azul y ojos violeta choco contra él, de estar en otra situación se habría molestado muchísimo pero ahora lo mas importante era encontrara al dueño de esas orbes obscuras.

Busco y busco pero ni un solo rastro de esa persona a quien con tanto anhelo buscó, mas de dos horas perdidas hasta que por fin se presento ante él un hombre no muy mayor, de cabello plateado y la mitad del rostro cubierto, el desconocido le entrego un sobre cuyas instrucciones debía seguir al pie de la letra, en ese mismo lugar y sin importarle la presencia del peliplateado reviso los documentos, "eso tenia que ser una broma" se dijo, de ninguna manera lo haría, no caería tan bajo, se disponía a replicar ante el extraño hombre pero este ya no estaba.

Su hermano no podía estarle pidiendo eso, comprar una de esas jóvenes, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero como replicar si no tenía con quien, ¿en que pensaba su hermano? ¿acaso había cambiado tanto como para querer tener esclavas mutantes?, no, tenia que haber algo mas, si comprar esa joven lo ayudaría a descubrir que, lo haría pero Itachi Uchiha tenia muchas cosas que explicarle.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los lectores del fic quienes se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, espero seguir contando con ustedes.


	5. Mi camino

¿Me recuerdan? Si, soy yo que al fin, luego de tanto tiempo estoy actualizando mis fics. Mil y una disculpa a quienes leen el fic y esperaban la continuación. Espero no les decepcione el capitulo. Estoy nerviosa al publicar este contenido ya que no se si es lo que esperaban. Aquí como se darán cuenta no habrá momentos entre nuestros queridos protagonistas pero el otro será ara ellos. Solamente para ellos dos. Por cierto, todo este capitulo estará narrado en primera persona por nuestro querido y sexy Itachi Uchiha. Ahora si, los dejo leer en paz.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

* * *

CHAPTER V

MI CAMINO

Desde que tenia escasos años de nacido se me había exigido ser el mejor en todo, mi padre no aceptaba ninguna clase de fracaso, siempre fui catalogado como el genio de la familia, los medios me llamaban el niño prodigio, apenas tenia tres años y ya tocaba el piano con maestría, todas las clases se me impartían en el hogar con los mejores maestros de todo el mundo, en todo siempre era el mejor, no soy presumido ni mucho menos pero puedo reconocer en lo que soy bueno y en lo que no, es que a pesar de ser todo ese prodigio del que mi padre estaba totalmente orgulloso también era un niño solitario, incapaz de socializar con nadie más, desde muy pequeño me construí una coraza para protegerme del resto del mundo, para ellos tenia que ser perfecto, y así se los hacia ver pero una vez en la soledad de mi habitación me permitía ser yo mismo, lágrimas de soledad se derramaban sobre mi rostro, en el silencio de mi habitación me quitaba la coraza y mostraba mi verdadero rostro, ese lleno de ansiedad, de desesperanza, tenia solo cuatro años pero mi percepción acerca de la vida era la de un adulto, hasta ya entrada la adolescencia siempre me preguntaba ¿porque soy así?, ¿por que nadie mas me entiende? ¿acaso soy el único que puede ver y sentir de esta manera teniendo tan poca edad? No lo sabia y no tenia por que saberlo puesto que solo era un pequeño, con grandes cualidades y una madurez de un joven pero aun así solo un niño, cuando nació mi hermano menor fue como un rayo de luz proyectado hacia mi soledad, me prometí ser el mejor hermano que un niño pudiese tener, de ninguna manera permitiría que abandonara ese importante momento por el cual deben pasar todos los seres humanos: su niñez.

Y así lo hice aunque con mis acciones solo lograba que mi padre ignorara a mi hermano pero prefería eso a que viera su verdadero potencial y quisiera hacerle lo mismo que a mi, había prometido ser el mejor hermano, proteger al pequeño Sasuke de todo lo malo que le pudiese pasar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque en el proceso me ganara el desprecio de mi hermano, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad porque mientras mi padre mas lo ignoraba, mi madre y yo siempre estábamos ahí para él, de esa manera me convertí en una persona muy importante para él, sabia que quería ser como yo, intentaba imitarme sin saber que lo que menos quería era que fuera como yo, quería que fuera un niño feliz, con amigos, que conociera esa sensación de tener alguien además de la familia en quien confiar, yo no tenia ese privilegio, solo tenia mi primo y mejor amigo Shisui y este había desaparecido hacia un tiempo, luego de la muerte de sus padres, ya nadie volvió a saber de él, y mi madre aunque la adorara ella debía cumplir con muchas obligaciones, no podía darle una carga mas, soportaría lo que viniese, después de todo ese era el destino de los hermanos mayores o de las personas que como yo, nacen con una gran capacidad intelectual.

Mi hermano pequeño tenia ocho años y celebrábamos que fuera el mejor de la clase pero en medio de nuestro pequeño paseo un grupo de especialistas en capturar mutantes perseguía a un joven un poco mayor que yo, intenté ignorarlo pero mi debilidad es que nunca he soportado ver como maltratan a otro, por eso dejando de lado el hecho de que me superaban en numero me abalance en defensa del joven con cara similar a un pez pero antes dejé a Sasuke un poco apartado, no tanto porque no tenia tiempo, estaban a punto de capturar al desconocido y ya luego nada podría hacer, pero entonces ocurrió un hecho que jamás imaginé.

Estando en plena lucha contra esos preparados sujetos sentí como mi vista se hacia mas clara y hasta podía predecir los movimientos del enemigo pero estos eran muy resistentes, por mas que luchaba contra ellos, estos se levantaban como si solo estuviesen jugando, siempre había sido bueno en las artes marciales mixtas pero era la primera vez que alguien sobrepasaba mis habilidades aunque de ninguna manera eso haría rendirme, estaba frente a mi hermano y ante un desconocido a quien pretendían hacerle daño.

Cuando sentía que mis fuerzas mermaban y estaba a punto de caer lo impensado ocurrió, una corriente de energía comenzó a correr dentro de mi cuerpo, cada célula, cada musculo y hasta la mas pequeña de mis neuronas estaban cargadas de energía y de pronto un aura roja comenzó a rodearme formando una especie de monstruo mítico en forma de esqueleto y aun sin tener idea de como o porque, sabia que lo había creado yo, que era parte de mi y podía usarlo para defendernos.

Todo lo demás fue confuso por lo menos unos minutos, estuve a poco de perder el control porque a medida que vencía a mis enemigos esta energía me impulsaba a seguir, solo quería matar, destruir todo a mi paso y así lo hice, todos y cada uno de esos sujetos perecieron en mis manos, trozos de cuerpos, sangre, cabello y cualquier otra cosa en ese lugar daba a entender una masacre, de la cual fui el único y absoluto responsable.

Cuando por fin sentí como la energía a mi alrededor se iba disipando pude ver mi cuerpo, todo cubierto de sangre, el chico de piel azulada estaba tirado en el suelo al igual que mi hermano, por un momento el terror invadió mi cuerpo, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Acaso lastimé a quien debía proteger? ¿Que me paso a mi? ¿Que soy?. Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, en verdad volví a respirar cuando vi como ese chico se levantaba lentamente del suelo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creo que vio miedo reflejado en mi mirada porque se apresuro a decirme que no lo había lastimado ni a él ni a mi hermano, solo que la energía era muy fuerte y ellos cayeron desmayados.

Eso me alivio pero seguía sin comprender el porque de esa energía, sabia perfectamente de la existencia de los mutantes pero se supone que eso es hereditario y en mi familia jamas ha habido un caso de esos, aparte que de ser así, tendría que irme para siempre porque pondría en peligro a mi familia, prefería estar solo antes de saber que por mi culpa mi familia estaba en peligro mortal.

Miles de imágenes se me venían a la cabeza, desde ese día ya no estaría con mi familia pero mi gran interrogante era ¿Adonde iría sin llegar a exponerlos a ellos? Después de todo aun era menor de edad, si me iba mi padre mandaría a buscarme por cielo, mar y tierra, tendría que vivir escondido, sin salir a ningún lado pero entonces ese chico del que supe en ese momento era Kisame me habló de un lugar de refugio para las personas como nosotros, un lugar en el que no tendría que vivir con miedo de ser atrapado.

Él estaba en busca de ese lugar, había tenido un contacto que lo llevaría ahí pero este no había llegado y por eso estuvieron a punto de atraparlo.

Luego de dejar a mi pequeño hermano emprendí mi viaje, ese que sería el rumbo de mi vida, el camino que me llevó a lo que ahora soy.

Generalmente no reflejo emociones en mi rostro pero me sorprendí, el lugar al que nos dirigimos era una verdadera ciudad, sin nada que envidiarle a cualquiera de la superficie, ya que esta estaba oculta bajo tierra.

Un hombre que luego se convertiría en mi mentor fue quien nos dio la bienvenida. Era un hombre joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules acompañado de su pequeño hijo, una copia de él mismo, el pequeño que luego supe se llamaba Naruto me recordaba a mi hermano, tal vez porque era pequeño y de casi su misma edad porque en todo lo demás era muy diferente a Sasuke.

Minato sensei, el líder de la aldea, como denominaron la pequeña ciudad subterránea ,me acogió en su hogar, me proporcionó estudios y por supuesto un riguroso entrenamiento por el que obtuve las habilidades de un poderoso guerrero en defensa de la paz.

Cuando tuve el suficiente entrenamiento comencé a cursar estudios universitarios de biogenética, si bien en la superficie, el conocimiento que poseo no vale nada sin el titulo universitario correspondiente, aquí no era necesario, solo bastaba con lo que aprendía. En un principio no entendía porque Minato sensei quería que estudiara genética pero luego lo entendí, ciertamente los mutantes no estamos enfermos solo por poseer una contextura biológica diferente pero habían muchos que presentaban dificultades para dominar su condición y otros tantos así como cualquier humano se enfermaba y por conocer muy poco de ellos era casi imposible administrar correctamente un medicamento.

Por estar tan poco tiempo ahí, mi conocimiento acerca de los mutantes era casi nulo, por lo menos en un principio, nunca fui muy sociable y me costaba adaptarme, de no ser por la familia de Minato y Kisame realmente me habría encerrado en mi propio mundo.

Naruto, el hijo de Minato era un niño adorable, bastante travieso e hiperactivo pero de alguna manera tenía ese algo que me incitaba acercarme, a tratarlo como si de mi hermano se tratara. Tantos años luego me hicieron adoptarlo como mi pequeño hermano y él a mi como su hermano mayor. Menos mal que Sasuke no esta aquí, de lo contrario no me perdonaría congeniar con otro chico y tratarlo como hermano.

Aparte de estudiar biogenética, me vi en la obligación de integrarme a un grupo dirigido directamente por el líder de la aldea y el cual se encarga de apoyar a los mutantes de todo el mundo, hoy soy el líder de la llamada organización criminal Akatsuki.

Hace poco tiempo me enteré de la existencia de una joven mutante con un poder especial, teníamos que llegar a ella pero ya estaba en cautiverio. Bien pudimos atacar la base e ir en su rescate pero su poder no despertaría a menos que creara lazos con alguien...y ya tenía la persona indicada para ello.

Si bien es cierto que el poder mutante es algo hereditario también es verdadero que muchas personas no llegan a desarrollarlo hasta enfrentar una situación especial. Así descubrí mi podre y así lo descubrirá la chica que con un poco de suerte logrará que el poder de Sasuke se desate.

* * *

Y bien? ¿Fue tan terrible? o ¿merezco algún review?

Perdonen los errores ortográficos y de redacción.


	6. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencia de OoC, algo de discriminación y maltrato. No mucho pero si eres muy sensible no leas.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**¿Cuál es el motivo?**

Decir que se sentía asustada era poco, estaba aterrada ante la imagen grotesca ante sus opalinos ojos, jóvenes que como ella no eran lo que la sociedad consideraba humano, diferentes aunque sea en sus ojos, despojadas de su ropa y de su dignidad, expuestas ante todos esos llamados humanos que en lugar de ellos parecían bestias sin corazón ¿Como podían llamarse humanos cuando las condenaban a ellas a una vida de humillaciones y calvarios solo por ser diferentes? No tenía una idea clara de eso pero en sus ojos se dibujaba la rabia y la frustración antes los hechos.

Una por una exhibida como carne de camello en un mercado, siendo manoseadas, golpeadas, vejadas y la mayoría por no decir todos disfrutaban con los ojos brillantes de lujuria. Mientras ella era subida a la tarima donde sería expuesta su mirada se paseo por todo el lugar, encontrándose con los ojos llenos de expresiones que causaban escalofríos y repulsión en su ser, un vacío se instaló en su estomago y las ganas de devolver el poco contenido de alimento ingerido hace horas le llegaron hasta la garganta.

Su escaneo se detuvo ante unos azabaches ojos que la miraban impasible haciendo que los nervios de su cuerpo se dispararan, un frío se coló por su espalda y la recorrió mientras su piel se erizaba. Esa mirada era diferente, en ella encontraba confusión, rabia, odio. Temor, sentía temor de él, odiaba estar en esa situación y odiaría a cualquiera que la comprara pero no quería ni pensar en su destino si llegara a ser propiedad de el dueño de esa mirada de hielo.

* * *

A regañadientes y sintiendo como las ganas de destrozar ese lugar se incrementaban en su ser, estaba ahí Sasuke Uchiha, con un antifaz y una capucha para proteger su identidad y una considerable fortuna enviada por su hermano para hacerse de esa chica, mutante o no toda una belleza.

Habría que ser ciego para no notarlo y con odio miraba a su alrededor, como los ojos lujuriosos de los presentes se paseaban sin descaro alguno por la perfecta anatomía de esa jovencita de piel tan blanca y y cremosa, cabello azulado y largo que daban la apariencia de sedosidad a pesar de no poseer cuidado alguno como lo tendría cualquier jovencita. Unos grandes ojos opalinos, aperlados llenos de temor y algo mas que al momento de chocar con esas orbes no supo identificar, unas largas y abundantes pestañas oscuras, labios rosados y llenitos, perfectos para ser besados, sus pechos, toda una maravilla, llenos, redondos y adornados con dos botones de un finísimo rosado que al estar en contacto directo con el frío clima se levantaban imponentes. Todo un banquete para todos esos malditos.

La rabia lo llenó por dentro y recordaba a cada segundo el porque luchaba por los derechos de los mutantes. Era denigrantes que trataran a esas pobres jóvenes así. Se prometio jamas abandonar su lucha y a costa de lo que fuese conseguiría una vida mas digna para ellos.

Apartó la vista un momento y revisó de nuevo los documentos, sin duda alguna esa era la joven que su hermano pretendía que comprara y aunque no se lo haya pedido u ordenado como sentía en ese momento habría buscado la forma de liberarla.

Cuando comenzó la subasta se quedó callado, esperaba ser el ultimo para ver como era la competencia y las pujas altas no se hicieron esperar. Sentía como la lujuria aumentaba y como los ojos de esos malnacidos la devoraban mientras ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero por su virginal cuerpo. Tayuya por su parte se felicitaba, desde que la vio supo que esa chica le daría excelentes ganancias pero no imaginó cuanto puesto que cada uno quería quedársela.

Ya al tope mientras las ofertas iban incrementando, los pujantes se iban deteniendo, por muy hermosa y apetecible que fuera la joven no valía gastar tanto en ella.

—cinco millones de dolares en diamante pulidos —vociferaba el de la capucha mientras que todo se volvía en silencio y el lanzaba una bolsita de terciopelo donde yacían las pequeñas y hermosas piedras mientras que algunas se desparramaban por el escenario donde estaba la chica.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y el miedo la invadió, nadie daría tanto dinero para comprarla a menos que pretendiera ganar mas a cambio pero ¿Que quería de ella parte de su cuerpo? No tenía nada que ofrecerle, un par de solitarias lágrimas se paseaban por sus blancas mejillas y un sollozo quedó reprimido en su garganta cuando el subastador daba el visto bueno de su compra al hombre de orbes negras.

Este subió al escenario y tomando una fea manta a un lado la tiró encima de su cuerpo cubriendo su desnudez. Antes de tomarla le fueron entregados la llave de su collarín y una correa la cual podía atar de su cuello y llevarla como pasear a una mascota sintiendo como su humillación era cada vez peor.

Por el camino ni una palabra decía, su cabeza y mirada gachas mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos ¿Qué haría? ¿Estaba su voluntad quebrada realmente? ¿Dejaría a ese hombre hacer con ella lo que le viniese en gana? No, definitivamente no.

Se obligó a si misma a dejar de llorar y Sasuke agradeció tal acción, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su auto, lejos de la vista de los curiosos, la subió y colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella continuaba en silencio. Necesitaba que él confiara en su docilidad y tomaría las llaves para quitarse el maldito artilugio del cuello, sin él sería mas fácil lograr su meta de huir. Tenía que saber que fue de Hanabi y eso solo lo lograría en libertad pero ¿Realmente lograría libertad en ese mundo donde era un pecado ser diferente? Se sentía desfallecer ante el cúmulo de respuestas en su interior, era tan injusto, solo por ser algo que no comprendían eran tratados como la peor escoria y muchos no tenían ni como defenderse.

Se obligó a si misma a contener sus lagrimas. Ella había soportado toda clase de humillaciones y de castigo, la habían azotado, golpeado, maltratado física y verbalmente y aunque cada uno de esos golpes e insultos eran dolorosos se juró a si misma no dejar que nada de eso mermara su objetivo: sobrevivir a como de lugar, ser fuerte y encontrar a su hermana.

El joven condujo el auto y en menos de lo que ella esperaba llegaron a su destino. Él se bajó del auto, abrió su puerta y la condujo por un elevador privado hasta su departamento. Estaba molesto e incomodo, no le gustaba esta situación ¿Que pensarían de él si supieran que luego de tanto defender los derechos de los mutantes ahora había comprado a una muy bonita por cierto? _Hipócrita, _esa sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo pero todo tenía una razón de ser, su hermano, si él quería verlo en esa situación lo haría pero que se preparara luego para el interrogatorio al que lo sometería.

—A la derecha hay un cuarto de baño, puedes asearte y—Maldición, no tenía prenda femenina que proporcionarle —Buscaré algo que puedas colocarte.

—Si amo— respondía sumisa mientras observaba el suelo. Sasuke se tensó al escuchar como lo llamó, se sentía escoria al tener a una mujer privada de su libertad.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—rugió mas severo de lo que quería parecer. Ella se estremeció y trataba de encogerse en su sitio. Él era peligroso, en ese momento ponía en duda toda la convicción de la que fue presa en otro momento.

Antes de irse a por algo de ropa para ella, su estomago rugió fuertemente haciéndolo detenerse en el acto y volver su mirada hacia ella. _Pero que idiota, seguro hace muchas horas que no prueba bocado._

—Ahí está la cocina, hay algunas cosas que podrás comer antes de asearte—le indicaba con el dedo el lugar. Ella temerosa se acercó solo cuando el azabache partía hacia la habitación.

Realmente estaba mas hambrienta de lo que podía aceptar, encontró queso, frutas frescas, pan y mermelada. Tomó todo y lo devoró tan a prisa que su estomago lo rechazó. Hacía casi 20 horas que no comía nada que su delicado órgano pedía algo suave. Sin darle tiempo a ir a otro lugar su estomago dio un vuelco y se vio en la obligación de arquearse hacia adelante y vomitar todo lo comido.

Para su mala suerte el Uchiha, maniático del orden y la limpieza iba ingresando cuando la vio dejar en el piso de su cocina todo el contenido de su estomago. Un tic nervioso se formó en su ojo y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar gritarle y hacerla sentir mas asustada.

Hinata levantó levemente su vista para encontrarse las oscuras obsidianas traspasándola al completo, con odio, rabia y la hizo presa del pánico, en su nerviosismo solo le dio por moverse a dejar todo un reguero a su paso. Lo que antes era la cocina inmaculada de Sasuke Uchiha ahora solo era un total y completo desastre.

Maldijo a su hermano, una y mil veces ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué perdiera la razón y asesinara a esa chica? Estaba furioso, no soportaba la suciedad, era un maniático del control y del orden. Ella solo significaba problemas y problemas en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha representaba el tambaleo de su perfecto mundo.

—Sal de aquí— mas autoritario de lo que pretendía casi le ladró las palabras a la chica quien temblorosa salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo. _¿Qué pretendes hermano? _Con cólera se repetía la misma pregunta y a la vez limpiaba el desorden. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que ella está aquí? ¿Acaso...? no eso no podía ser, era ilógico pensar algo así.

* * *

Se que es un capitulo extraño pero ¿que hago? Así ha estado trabajando mi mente, espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias por todos los review que me han dejado.

Por cierto, he estado trabajando para actualizar todos mis fics, así que no desesperen que una a una iré actualizando.


End file.
